


Loki And I

by JaneDoe876



Series: And Then I Met You (Loki And I) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation with Loki leads to more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki And I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just putting back my Loki And I series in the correct order so you guys can find it easily now. Feel free to leave kudos and comments for those of you who have. For those of you who are new to this series, Alllegra Gon is from two different stories Wolf Eyes and Wolf Heart. Wolf Heart is the first and Wolf Eyes is the sequel if you want to get to know Allegra Gon.

I was in my room trying to write when the door opened, I looked up from my computer and saw Loki. I acknowledged him with a slight nod and continued to write when he sat down next to me. "Are you ignoring me now?" he asked.

"I'm not ignoring you, trying to write" I said not really taking my eyes off the computer screen. I felt his hand reach for mine to stop me from typing I then stopped and looked at him. "You are breath taking" he whispered.

I didn't know what to think, though I was very sure that he already knew what I was thinking. "You are too" he said. "Stop with the trying to do that reading my mind bit you do, I'm not breath taking but I do thank you for the compliment though I do question the genuineness of it" I said.

He put my computer aside and pulled me closer to him. "Do you really?" he asked. "I can't help it at times" I said. "Don't you like me?" he asked. "Loki, you know the answer to that" I said feeling his hand grip mine. "Do you prefer my brother?" he questioned.

"What? No, I don't prefer your brother, I prefer you" I said giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "So, you don't find him handsome then?" he asked. "He has nice eyes" I said. "That's it? Just nice eyes, no long descriptions of how tall and muscular he is, how his blonde hair makes you swoon" he added. 

"Loki, first of all I don't swoon second of all, I don't really care much about that" I said and the look on his face was surprising. "So what do you look for in a partner then?" he asked.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you, someone who isn't Thor" I said. "So someone who isn't Thor, so you want me" he stated. "I'm not having this conversation anymore, I don't know what you're playing at so stop it" I said about to pull away from him.

"What do you think of me?" he whispered more to himself than to me. "I think you're a very complicated soul, who needs to find better ways of dealing with things, and I think that you make me want to…." I stopped mid sentence.

"Make you want to what?" he asked. I ran my fingers through his hair as I watched him close his eyes and part his lips. "Please" he whispered and held me close. I leaned forward and kissed him slowly and deeply.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I held him to me tightly; I had feelings for him quite deep ones. I felt his hands roam on my back. Our lips parted and he now whispered in my ear, "I was being sincere when I said you were breath taking". I closed my eyes in response and felt him kissing my neck.

"Loki" I breathed softly. "You are driving my senses crazy, the way you say my name how you talk about me, I…don't know what I've done to deserve you" he whispered in between kisses.

"You are worthy of good things" I said as we both laid down on my bed and continued kissing. "So are you" he whispered and ran his fingers through my hair as he kissed my jaw line.

"We're two black sheep who found each other" I whispered as he now looked at me. "You're the most beautiful sheep I've ever seen" he said kissing my hand. I chuckled a bit and smiled. "You have a pretty laugh" he said with half a smile.

"So do you" I said as I felt him place my hand on his heart. I could feel it skipping a beat. "You are quite the enchantress, look what you're doing to me" he said softly. "I'm flattered you think me magical" I said.

"I don't think you're magical, I know you are" he said with a seductive glance. "You have got to stop looking at me like that, I'm…going to get myself some water" I said about to get off the bed when he waved his hand and a glass of water appeared on my dresser.

"Do my glances make you nervous?" he asked offering me the water. "No, they just make me wonder if you mean them or not" I said taking the water and sipping it. "Of course I mean them, I have feelings for you too" He said.

"So you really find me seductive?" I asked truly wanting to know. "Yes, you are very seductive you…are an enchantress, with your dark brown eyes and that dark chocolate hair that I dare to bury myself in, you have a power over me" he said in almost a whisper.

I finished drinking the water and put the glass down not saying a word. "Do you not think such things about me?" he asked reaching for my hand. "You don't need me to tell you what I think of you, Loki you know that you're incredibly handsome and….way too smart and so hypnotic, with those beautiful eyes of yours and raven hair" I said taking his hand in mine.

"Perhaps, but I do like to hear those things as said by someone who isn't me" he stated. "Well then I think I just did" I said. "Please say all that you think of me" Loki said stroking my cheek.

 

"Your touch is so gentle and when I look at you I just think…he's so handsome and I don't understand what such a handsome being is doing with me" I said. "Well, you're smarter than most humans I've seen; you have a smile that lights up any room you're in. You have a voice that to me sounds like the most beautiful piece of music that I've heard.

You are a survivor and I so admire that, you are stronger than some think you are and further more you understand me, you make me see things in a different view you make me want to make peace with Thor and you make me feel alive again" he finished much to my shock.

I don't think I have heard him say such things; it was so moving it rendered me speechless. I closed my eyes and gently grazed my lips against his then slowly opened them. "You see what I mean? You are an enchantress my darling" he whispered and we kissed deeply passionately.

As our lips broke apart he seemed breathless, "You are quite magical my enchantress" he whispered and then closed his eyes. "Loki?" I wondered what was going on and when he opened his eyes he changed into me. He was wearing an outfit that I wouldn't think would look nice on me plus it was an attention seeking one.

The outfit was black leather pants with a white belly button shirt. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I just wanted to see what it's like to be my enchantress" he said in my voice. "Loki, this is really strange, change back to yourself please" I asked.

"In a moment, I must look at myself" he said as he stood in front of my mirror. "My, my, you are beautiful" he said and looked at me. "Come stand next to me" he said. "Loki, too strange please change back" I said not moving from my bed.

"You want to change into me? Would that make you feel less strange?" he asked. "No, that would make me feel even stranger, now please change back".

"Oh alright, but before I do I must ask how do you walk around with these things?" he asked and I noticed he was fidgeting with the bra I was wearing. "What things are you talking about?" I asked. "This contraption" he said showing me the bra strap. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's important if I don't want certain body parts to start drooping my darling, they help keep them up right" I explained. "And why this color? Why not a different color?" he asked. "Do not change that bra into gold and green I like it the way it is thank you, now please change back" I said. "Oh alright" he said with a pout and changed.  

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "I told you, I just wanted to know what it was like to be you, and it's given me an understanding" he said. "What kind of understanding?" I asked. "You are full of so much you don't dare tell anyone; it is as if you feel you are alone in the world.

I could feel your sadness and all your emotions but my enchantress what I felt the most was your strong will, oh darling it is so strong" he said sitting back on the bed next to me. "You didn't have to change into me for that" I said.

"Of course I did, I wanted to know what it was like to be in your shoes, so that I may understand you better my beautiful" he whispered. I wiped a tear, this was so new to me someone really wanting to understand me, I had found a fellow out-cast. 

He wrapped his arms around me in comfort, "I have upset you" he said. "No, you haven't, you….have moved me beyond words" I said. He grazed his lips against my neck and trailed kisses behind my ear.

"Loki" I whispered closing my eyes as he laid me back down and ran his fingers through my hair, and then I felt the tip of his finger trace my lips. I opened my eyes gazing at him feeling my heart beating a little faster.

He leaned forward and crushed his lips against mine in an intense kiss. It was a longer kiss this time, the air filled with our little sounds. We broke for air and he waved his hand with a flash he was no longer wearing his out-fit he was now half naked wearing black pants.

"Much better, now for you my enchantress" he whispered and my out-fit changed into a gold and green negligee. "You really like gold and green huh?" I asked. He chuckled, "It suits you my darling" he said lying next to me.

"Sing for me" he whispered. I began to hum "green-sleeves" and he gave me this look that I wasn't sure what it meant. "Anything but that" he said. "What's wrong with "green-sleeves?" I asked.  

"For one why does he have to beg for her to come back to him? If she truly cared for him then she would stay, and secondly I'd like something not about heart-break" he stated. "Alright then, I'll sing something for you without heart-break" I said. He smiled and waited till I began to sing.

_Come wet a widow's eye_   
_Cover the night with your love_   
_Dry the rain from my beaten face_   
_Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine_   
_Come cover me with you_   
_For the thrill_   
_Till you will take me in_   
_Come comfort me in you_   
_Young love must_   
_Live twice only for us_   
_For me_   
_For you_   
_Time devours passion's beauty_   
_With me_   
_With you_   
_In war for the love of you_   
_(Tonight any dreams will do)_   
_Not a world but your fine grace_   
_Seduction in sleepwalker's land_   
_November dressed in May on your face_   
_Holding us now the lover cropper's hand_   
_Come cover me..... come cover me now_

(Nightwish  Come Cover Me)

"Well that was amazing" He said after I was finished. "I'm glad you enjoyed it my Loki" I said softly. He closed his eyes savoring the moment. "You are full of enchantment my darling" he whispered opening his eyes and running his fingers through my hair. "You are just bursting with compliments today aren't you?" I said. "Well yes, you bring it out of me among other things" he said.

"Other things?" I asked. "Yes, other things like the shivers of pleasure you give me when I kiss that lovely neck of yours and you breathe my name ever so softly, it's ravishing really" he said.

"Anything else?" I asked. "Well yes, I do love watching you sleep in my arms and the way my heart reaches for you when you do" he whispered now breathing the words on my neck.

"Loki, I love you" I breathed. "I love you, my enchantress" he whispered and kissed me deeply. I let myself moan into the kiss and felt him moaning back as I stroked his shoulder blades. "I want to make love to you" he whispered as our lips broke apart.

"You…want to make love to me?" I asked. "Yes, why does that surprise you?" he asked. "I just don't want you to be disappointed" I said. "Why would I be?" he asked.

"What if I can't please you? What if you think my body isn't to your liking? What if you don't like what you hear?" I said. "I couldn't be disappointed, I love the little sounds you make and you please me just fine, I want to be with you" he said softly.

"You….make me feel that way like I can be anything I want" I said. "You make me feel that way too" he whispered. "Turn around" I said.

"My enchantress is shy? This is a very sexy side to you my darling" he said as he turned around and closed his eyes. "Just preparing you that's all" I said as I took off the negligee and laid there before him bare and exposed.

"May I turn around?" he asked. "Yes, you may" I said. He turned to me and opened his eyes studying my body. "Your body is very much to my liking my ravishing enchantress" he whispered in my ear.

I looked down a bit shyly and felt his hand lift my chin. "You are magical my love" he whispered and with a wave of his hand his pants were now a heap on the floor. "So are you Loki" I said softly. We made love and for the first time in a long time I found myself relaxed and able to be myself and enjoy.

The next day however I was sneezing through the night and woke up if you can call it that very tired with a throat that bothered me. Loki spent the day taking care of me though I told him I really didn't want him getting sick.

"I'll be fine my love, my immune system is different than yours, now come here let me ease your pain" he said softly and I felt small streams of energy from his fingers as they  touched my jaw-line gently. 

"How does that feel my darling?" he whispered softly. "Good" I whispered. "This will ease your discomfort my love" he said gently. "This is a side to you, I've never seen before you're so tender and caring" I said.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked. "No, it's a wonderful sweet thing, you've been amazing to me" I said slowly trying to not talk too much since my jaw really did hurt allot.

"Anything for you my darling" he whispered kissing my jaw-line gently. I melted to his kisses. "Are you sure I'm not going to make you sick?" I asked. "Darling, I'm a god you need not worry though it is quite hot when you do my lovely" he whispered.

"It's in my nature to care about those I have feelings for my Loki" I said softly. "You're driving my senses crazy again" he whispered as he picked me up in his arms and carried me to my room.

Having magically opened the door, he laid me on my bed. "You should rest my darling" he said softly kissing my forehead. "That sounds like a good idea" I said crawling under the blanket.

"I'll be here" he whispered as he watched me close my eyes and let sleep take over. Just as I had fallen asleep, Loki heard a noise from outside my room he opened the door and saw Thor.

"What are you doing here brother?" Loki asked. "How is she doing?" he asked as Loki closed the door behind them as quietly as he could now they were outside my room. "She is trying to rest, she didn't sleep last night and her jaw hurts" Loki said truly just wanting Thor to leave.

"This is a new side to you, you truly care for her" Thor said. "It is and I do" he said about to go back in. "Loki….I want you to know I truly am happy for you she seems to do you good" Thor said about to leave.

"Thank you brother, that….means allot to me" Loki confessed and they shared a hug just before he left. Loki entered my room and snuck in bed next to me. I could feel his arms holding me tight he was clinging to me. "Loki" I whispered and felt him kiss the crook of my neck reassuringly to say without words "I'm here".

I managed to sleep through the night without so much as a sneeze. The next day Loki said I looked much better. My throat was still hurting and I felt exhausted and drained, so while I took another long nap, he excused himself. "How is she today?" he heard a voice say behind him.

"Are you asking about her brother or me?" Loki asked as he heard me cough in my sleep. "Both of you" Thor said softly. "She is getting better, she just needs more rest I am taking care of her" he said.

"I'm glad to hear that" Thor said. "If you'll excuse me my enchantress needs me" Loki said. Thor nodded and left. Loki walked back in my room and kissed my cheek softly, "Enchantress it's time to wake up, let's get you ready for dinner my darling" he whispered.

I nodded and yawned, "How long was I asleep for?" I asked. "Quite a while my darling" he said softly. "Have you been talking to your brother?" I asked getting out of bed. "You heard us?" he asked. "I can tell by the look on your face, did he bother you?" I asked.

"No, he…was worried though I take it more about me than you he kept asking me about how you were doing" Loki said leading me to the bathroom. "He does love you, you know I suppose in a way asking you about me is his way of asking you about yourself"  I said softly as I undressed.

"That does make sense" Loki said with acknowledgement. "You look so breath-taking my darling" he whispered eyeing my now naked body. I smiled slightly as I got under the water while he stood there still fully dressed watching me.

"You're not going to join me?" I asked. With a wave of his hand he was naked and walked towards me he pinned me gently to the shower wall. "You need not ask me my darling, I will always join you" he whispered seductively as he handed me the shampoo bottle.

I took it from his hand and smiled as I washed my hair. I could feel his gazes on me, as the water washed away the soap. He pinned me again to the wall and kissed me with a fiery passion.

His hands roamed on me and I couldn't help kissing him back with equal fire. "Enchantress" he said breathlessly as I finished my shower. "Did I cast a spell on you?" I asked wrapping the towel around me as I turned off the shower.

"From the first moment I laid my eyes on you, you have taken my heart" he whispered. "You did the same to me you know" I said as we entered my room. "Allow me my darling" he said and with a wave of his hand I was dry and dressed. "Thank you" I said softly.

"You are most welcome" he said taking my hand as we sat on my bed he waved his hand again and food appeared. "Who is she?" he asked suddenly. "'Who is who?" I asked. "Allegra Gon" he said. "You could've told me you read it, instead of sneaking around" I said.

"I wasn't sneaking, it was on your computer screen while you were typing" he stated. "She is a representation of me in a story about you" I said. "If she's not you, I don't want to fall in love with her" he said. "Loki, she is a part of me and before you make that statement why don't you read it first?" I suggested handing him a printed copy of my story.

"And if I still don't like it?" he said having taken it from me. "Then that's fine, but please look it over"  I said. And with that we ate in silence, after we finished he was reading my story while I went to the bathroom.

Once I got out and walked back in the room I saw him laying on my bed, he was crying touching my pillow. "Loki?" I asked. He didn't say a word he just nodded slightly. "I take it you finished reading it" I said.

Still no answer, the moment I crawled on the bed next to him he clung to me as if he was drowning. I gently stroked his hair comfortingly. "I'm sorry" he said in a barely audible whisper. "There's no need, I didn't mean for it to upset you" I whispered. He then kissed me with longing and desire.

I kissed him back and felt his lips on my neck, in between kisses he whispered "It moved me a great deal, I'm glad I love her but I prefer you, I love you my Enchantress, you are much better than Allegra" he said kissing my neck. "I love you too my darling" I whispered as we made love again.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
